This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the reporting period, we continued with the creation of the 6x BAC library representing the prairie vole genome. Using this BAC library, we isolated and fully sequenced BAC clones containing 19 genes that are currently being used in the prairie vole research community. We mapped 70 of these BACs to chromosomal regions using FISH. In addition, we collected DNA from over 300 individual prairie voles of known lineage which will be used to create the linkage map. These sequences have been deposited in Genbank. We have end sequenced 256 random BAC clones and by resequencing these loci in 3 additional voles we have identified 1000 SNPs in more than 300 genetic loci.